BEST FRIENDS FOREVER
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: AU, high school fic with twists, humour and drama everywhere. Yaoi and Het, more warnings inside. KakaSasu. It centers around Sasuke and his two best friends, Deidara and Naruto... honestly... not you're average high school fic. XD Rating may go up.


**Best Friends Forever! **

**RTB - **Hey guys! I'm back with yet another Naruto fanfiction…and yet again it does NOT revolve around my favourite pairing. Lol! How strange! Anyway this story basically centres around the drama of three best friends in a beautiful AU setting.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Het, maybe hinted Yuri? Foul language, sexual implications… maybe even yaoi sex, Sakura hating / bashing… one day I'll write a fic where she's the nice best friend… cause I prefer her like that… but for this story she needed to be the bitchy one, sorry! ^^ Anyway! I've warned you!

**Pairings: **Kakashi / Sasuke, Naruto / whoever everyone wants him to end up with, Deidara / Surprise!, Kiba / Hinata and so on!

So sit back, relax, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer - **I, RavenToriBlack, do solemnly swear that I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter One.**

Naruto sighed.

He had just found his ultra beautiful, sexy girlfriend cheating on him. He had walked into the science room to talk to his teacher about resubmitting his essay, which he had so terrifically failed, when he saw his girlfriend making out with some red head. He was willing to forgive the kiss, but when they started to remove clothing he became a little hesitant.

As fast a humanly he possible he slammed the door shut and ran as far away from the school as he could, which just happened to lead him to Sasukes house…his best friend since kindergarten.

The blonde looked up at the oversized mansion, contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to see Sasuke and risk bumping into his freaky family. Out of all the Uchihas, Sasuke and his mum were the only ones who weren't scary….well Sasuke had his moments, but on a whole he wasn't scary.

He sighed once more before pushing the button on the intercom.

"Who is it?!" A grumpy voice answered.

"Ah, it's Naruto Uzumaki, sir. Um…is Sasuke home?" Naruto gulped.

"Hn, come in." Sasuke father said before the gates opened up, allowing him entry into the world renowned Uchiha estate.

Naruto and Sasuke had been best friends since kindergarten.

Sasuke and Naruto had met by chance, Naruto had been walking home from kindergarten when he came across Sasuke in the park…

**Flashback**

_Naruto was walking home from kindergarten when he noticed a boy around his age, in the park, crying his eyes out. Naruto, being Naruto, even at this young an age, felt obliged to help. So, the blonde walked over to the other boy._

"_Hi! I'm Naruto! What's your name?!" Naruto asked the weeping child. _

"_Sa…Sa…Sasu..ke" Sasuke sobbed trying desperately to cover up his tears._

"_What's wrong? Are you lost?" Naruto asked kindly._

"_No! Douchebag! I'm not a stupid head like you…I don't get lost…I…I just felt like crying is all…" Sasuke yelled, lying through his teeth._

"_Fine then! I don't have to help you, bastard! So neh! Have fun being lost!" Naruto yelled back before he began to walk off. _

_Slowly, Naruto looked back at the boy._

_Sasukes lip quivered a little as tears began to well up once more._

_Naruto sighed before walking back to Sasuke and grabbing his hand. _

"_Come on, I'll help you find your mummy, ok?" The blonde comforted._

"_Ok…thankyou…I guess…" Sasuke said quietly looking down at his shoes._

_Naruto smiled. _

_They walked around for a while, but there was still no sign of Sasukes mother and Sasuke seemed to be getting more and more stressed as the sun began to set. _

_Naruto sighed before deciding to talk to the other boy in order to calm him down a little. _

"_How old are you, Sasuke?" he asked first._

"_3." Sasuke answered in a some what more shyer voice._

"_Whoa! Really?! YES! I'm a whole year older than you! I'm four! I go to primary school next year!" Naruto blabbered._

"_So do I."_

"_Huh! But you're a year younger than me! How can that be?!" Naruto asked excitedly, his ADHD beginning to kick in._

"_Well…my parents said 'the earlier he goes to school the better'." Sasuke repeated his fathers words, a hint of sadness following._

"_Ah, well…um… which kinder do you go to then? I go to ABC Konoha!" Naruto grinned._

"_I don't go to kinder…I get home schooled…"_

"_Oh! That must be so cool!" Naruto said jumping up and down as they walked down the street, still holding hands._

"_Yeah, I guess it is." Sasuke smiled, feeling a bit of pride beginning to swell up in his tiny chest._

"_SASUKE! SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU! SASUKE!"_

"_Mummy!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to a frantic dark haired women who was yelling his name as loud as possible. _

_Naruto smiled at the mother and son reuniting and thought that it was probably better if he didn't stick around._

'_Iruka is gonna' kill me for being late for dinner…again.' Naruto thought worriedly before running off._

_However Naruto didn't fully know just how much of an impression he had made on little Sasuke-chan that fateful day._

_**That night at the Uchihas…**_

"_I WANT TO GO TO KINDER!" Sasuke screamed as loud as he could. _

"_Sasuke, stop being childish!" Fugaku yelled at his youngest son._

"_Sasuke dearest, why do you want to go to such a filthy place?" Mikoto asked with worry._

"_My true love is there!" Sasuke yelled excitedly._

"_True…True love?" Fugaku chocked._

"_AW! Sasuke found a true love! Who is she dear?! Is she cute?" Mikoto asked starting to excited._

"_It's not a she…it's a he." Sasuke explained with a defiant look on his small chubby face._

"_It's a what?" Fugaku asked, clearly annoyed._

"_A HE!" Sasuke yelled…he didn't like repeating himself. _

"_Oh! Isn't this great, dear?! Little Sasu-chan has discovered his sexuality!" Mikoto squealed in pure fan-girl delight as she patted her sons head in a VERY supporting manner._

"_Mikoto! This is unacceptable! An Uchiha is not allowed to be…be a … be a homo…" Fugaku begun but was cut short when he saw his wife's mood take a turn for the worst._

"_Are you saying that you will not support our son because of his sexual preference…**dear**? Because I would really **hate **to tell my daddy that my husband doesn't support my little boy. I'm sure him and his 'friends' will be very displeased to hear this….especially since the mafia is particularly busy this month…what with the cops an all…" Mikoto stated innocently and glared._

_Fugaku gulped and cringed. He should have known that marrying the daughter of the Japanese godfather probably wasn't the best idea in the world. _

"_I WANT TO GO TO KINDER WITH MY TRUE LOVE NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed, breaking the silence._

"_Well if that's what my little boy and darling wife want…what kindergarten does this boy attend, Sasuke-chan?" Fugaku caved._

"_ABC Konoha! That's what he said! So that's where I want to go!" _

" _Of course! And go there you shall. Butler! Prepare the necessary procedures, I want Sasuke enrolled in the Kindergarten by tomorrow afternoon at the latest!" Fugaku ordered with a scowl. _

_Sasuke gasped in happiness and leaping off the chair he was sitting on hugged his mother squealing in delight. _

_Itachi, who had been watching the whole ordeal, sighed muttering something about Sasuke becoming a spoilt brat before walking off to his room. _

_And the next day Sasuke was enrolled in ABC Konoha kindergarten. _

**End Flashback.**

Since that day in the park Sasuke and Naruto had never been apart. Sasuke would follow Naruto to any school he went, which Naruto was really thankful for. Not every best friend could or would follow their best friend from school to school. It was sweet, really. And over the years Sasuke and Naruto had managed to work out the little crush Sasuke had, had on Naruto, which Naruto was also thankful for.

So, Naruto, once inside the house, made his way up the stair to his best friends room.

He was just about to open the door when a hand grabbed his.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can not just enter master Sasukes room like that…unannounced. The master is entertaining guests." A newly hired butler informed him.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"You're new here, aren't you."

"Just hired today sir."

"That would explain it…" Naruto muttered before continuing.

"Look…there's only one other guest that 'master' Sasuke would be entertaining and that is…" Naruto smirked as he jerked his hand away from the older man just in time to open the door.

"Deidara, the artist extraordinaire!" He finished.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Deidara squealed as he jumped off Sasukes bed and onto the younger blonde.

"Hey…you're breakin' my ribs!" Naruto wheezed as he tried to get the other blonde off him.

"I'm so sorry master Sasuke. I'll have him removed right away…"

"SA-SU-KE-CHAN! This guy annoys me! Get rid of him! He tried to stop me from coming to see you~!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke frowned and turned to glare at the butler who had tried to stop his beloved Naru-chan from coming to see him and Dei-kun.

"Fired."

"But, master Sasuke I…" The butler pleaded but Sasuke cut him off.

"I said you're FIRED! How dare you try to stop my bestest…"

"HEY!" Deidara yelled before pouting.

"Right…How dare you try to stop _**one of my **_bestest friends from seeing me. I never want to see you again. Dismissed." Sasuke said coldly before closing the door on the poor petrified butler.

"Aw, Sasu-cakes! You really do care about us!" Deidara laughed as he walked over and sat back down on the pink covered bed.

"Shut it. Now, what's wrong with you dobe?" Sasuke asked as he sat beside the artistic one of the group…aka Deidara.

"How the hell did you know something was wrong?"

Deidara smiled. "Come on! It's totally obvious. You didn't even care that you got that butler fired…you always care, Un! You're, like, more caring than that Mother Tranquilizer or whatever her name is….er…was." Deidara said trying to sound a bit more intelligent…it didn't really work though…but it did help to cheer Naruto up a little though.

"HAHAHAHA! Thanks Deidara, oh and it's mother Teresa by the way…" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So, what was bad enough to get you, of all people, in the shits?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Well I went to the science room to ask Asuma-sensai if I could resubmit my essay since I…you know…failed…"

"Please tell me there is more to the story than that Naru-tard. You always fail science tests and essays, un." Deidara cut in, obviously bored as he examined his pink painted nails.

"No…that's not it…." Naruto gulped before taking a deep breathe in and continuing.

"The thing is….when I got to the science room and opened the door…I saw…I saw…" the blonde tried his hardest to get the words out but he couldn't. Every time he tried, tears would well up in his eyes and sobs would cut off his throat.

Deidara and Sasuke looked at each other in complete shock. Never before had they seen there friend this upset. Slowly, and tentatively Sasuke and Deidara snaked their hands around his, offering their comfort.

Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"You guys are such good friends…If I was gay I would totally jump you right now…" Naruto joked, trying desperately to brake the tension.

Sasuke smirked as Deidara giggled slightly.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Naruto decided to continue.

"I walked into the class room and I saw … Sakura cheating on me with some guy." he finished.

Sasuke and Deidara blinked a couple of time, still silent, letting the words sink in.

Naruto bit his lip as Deidara frowned and Sasuke growled.

"THAT WHORE! THE SLUTTY LITTLE SKANK!!! We'll kill her…yes that's what we'll do…Deidara, go and talk to my brother, come up with a plan on how to kill her with out leaving any evidence…I'll go through with the killing and Naruto…you can dispose of the body." Sasuke ordered as he grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together in a very menacing way.

"Ah, thanks Sasuke…but I really don't think that's necessary…" Naruto said worriedly.

"OH! I know! I know! We could completely damage her reputation and popularity torturing her mentally and emotionally!" Deidara yelled excitedly as he put in his own two cents.

"Well…that does sound better than the whole killing idea…" Naruto thought aloud.

"Then we kill her! UN!" Deidara finished with a smile as Naruto frowned.

"Ah, I see. That way she suffers much more before her death. Excellent idea Dei-Kun." Sasuke agreed, happily supporting the idea.

Naruto growled.

"STOP!"

Sasuke and Deidara fell silent.

"Look…I don't want to kill her, alright? I just…I just want to forget her…I loved her so much and she betrayed me…you guys know how much of a player I was before I met her and … and I changed for her! For her! And now…now it all means nothing. I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!" Naruto cried as he threw himself onto Sasukes bed, burying his face into Sasukes pink frilly pillow.

Deidara looked away feeling a little ashamed but Sasuke just looked down on his friend and continued to speak.

"If you hate her so much why the hell are you crying over her. I hated her, Deidara hated her…but you…you stupid idiot… you loved her. But don't worry, Dei-kun and I will help that pass. The best cure for cheating is to cheat right back."

"Say's the virgin…" Naruto mumbled into the pillow and before he knew it he could feel a fair amount of weight jump on top of him.

"What did you say?" Sasuke whispered into his ear.

Naruto grinned as he turned around so that he was laying on his back and facing Sasuke who was now straddling his abdomen.

"I said that you're a fucking virgin!"

"Fuck you!" Sasuke yelled with a laugh before he began to tickle his best friend to death.

"Dei-kun! Save me! Save me! Sasuke's tickle raping me!" Naruto called for help.

Deidara grinned before pouncing on Sasuke screaming an ear shattering - "I'll save you princess Naru-chan! UUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!"

"Ah! Fuck! Deidara! Did you put on weight or something! You way a ton!" Sasuke groaned from underneath the two blondes.

Deidara gasped in horror.

"How could you say such a thing?! Un! You're just a weakling, Sasu-chan, that's why! That's why!" The long haired blonde yelled angrily.

"Sure, sure. Now can you get those sexy asses off me?!" Sasuke growled, he was beginning to get annoyed.

Finally, getting up, the three sat on the floor silently.

"Naruto you're staying here tonight." Sasuke commanded.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto replied dully. Usually he would try to fight Sasuke about staying over in order to force Sasuke to say that he wanted him to stay over…but tonight….tonight he just didn't feel like himself.

"Yeah! We can totally watch movies and eat pop corn and do whatever you want, un?" Deidara smiled.

Naruto smiled…he remembered how Deidara had completely turned Sasuke and Naruto's duo into a trio.

**Flashback.**

"_Sasuke-chan, Naru-kun!" Mikoto called as she rapped quite loudly on her youngest sons door. _

"_What is it, mother?" Sasuke asked bored as his mum opened the door._

"_I want you two to meet someone." She moved aside. _

"_This is Deidara, Itachi's new friend. He's in the Akatsuki club and Itachi has gone on some errands. Can you keep him company until Itachi gets back?" Mikoto asked lightly._

_A young blonde boy wearing a girls top with boys pants stood in the door way. He looked to be about 16...and he was staring at Sasuke and Naruto like a hungry dog would stare at a piece of meat. _

"_Sure, fine, whatever." Sasuke answered as he dragged the boy inside his room before slamming the door shut._

"_Sit down." Sasuke ordered as he took a seat on the carpeted floor next to Naruto. _

"_Hey Deidara! I'm Naruto! And that cranky one is Sasuke! How old are you?! You must be really old to be Itachi's friend!" Naruto laughed._

_Deidara pouted. "I'm not that old! I'm like…hmm…3 years younger than him! I'm 15, UN!" Deidara explained hyperactively as he waved his arms about in a dramatic fashion. _

"_Wait….that doesn't make sense. Itachi is 17...and you're 15..." Sasuke stated slightly confused._

"_Right!" Deidara stated with a look as if to say 'and your point is?'_

"_Well…that's two years…not three."_

"_Oh…well I suck at maths!"_

"_Obviously!" Naruto laughed. _

_Sasuke grabbed a near by pillow and threw it at Naruto's head. _

"_Dobe! You suck at math too." The brunette pointed out. _

"_Oh yeah! I forgot. Haha." _

_Deidara smiled. 'Not only are they completely hot but they're fun too! Un.' _

"_I'm thirteen and grumpy pants over there is twelve…so you're only two years older than me and three years older than Sasuke over there." Naruto gleamed. _

_Two hours later…_

_Itachi frowned as he walked up to his brothers room. He was annoyed because not only did he have to run some errands for his parents he now had to entertain Deidara, the newest recruit to the Akatsuki, and a huge idiot. _

_He took in a deep breath before opening the door to Sasukes room._

_Itachi wasn't at all surprised by the sight that greeted him upon opening the door…he was more disappointed that he had suspected that this would happen…and he was right…to a tee. _

_Sasuke stood in front of a large wall sized mirror dressed in a pink frilly dress that happened to have the Uchiha symbol on it, admiring himself. Naruto sat against a wall with a porn magazine in front of him complimenting Sasukes good looks every now and again, flipping a page here and there and Deidara stood next to Sasuke brushing his hair._

"_Deidara…I'm home. You can leave these two freaks now…" Itachi said drolly._

_Deidara frowned. _

"_No, I don't think I will. You see Itachi, right now I am deliriously happy brushing my hair…and frankly…I like them better than you." Deidara said confidently as Sasuke and Naruto giggled like immature children._

_Itachi just rolled his eyes at the three of them before closing the door._

_And from then on Deidara was accepted as one of the BFF's. Best Friends Forever!_

**End Flashback.**

Naruto laughed.

"You two queers always know just how to cheer me up." Naruto said happily as he made his way back over to the bed.

"Of course, queer men always know what's best for straight men." Sasuke smirked before him and Deidara followed Naruto's lead and sat down on the bed.

Sasuke picked up the remote. The projector turned on first, followed by the dvd player and surround sound. Sasuke smirked, the infamous Uchiha smirk, causing Deidara and Naruto to shudder.

"So what do you want to watch, Naru-chan?"

"Um…anything…as long as it doesn't have love in it." was the dull reply.

Deidara rolled his eyes but brightened a bit when Sasuke pulled out a movie.

"How about this then."

"OOOOO! SAW! I love that movie! It's just what you need to cheer you up! Un!" Deidara grinned.

Naruto smirked.

"Perfect."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next morning…**

Naruto frowned. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Firstly because Sasuke and Deidara had gotten scared by the movie and wouldn't go the fuck to sleep. He had to stay up until four thirty in the morning comforting them telling them that if they loved life that much that freak wouldn't kidnap them in the first place. Secondly because …they were terrible to sleep with anyway. Usually he was fine…but since the whole Sakura cheating on him thing and then Sasuke and Deidara keeping him up until four thirty, he just couldn't get to sleep.

Sasuke was, surprisingly, a very violent sleeper. He would kick and thrash about in his sleep yelling and screaming. Naruto had learnt this very early on in their friendship. He had learnt to cope.

But then there was Deidara…who was a very 'intimate' sleeper. He would cuddle and kiss and…._touch_ in his sleep and sometimes even moan. Naruto had been very scared the first time he had slept in the same bed as him. But eventually, he had learnt to cope...again.

Unfortunately though…between the two of them and what had just happened…he hadn't been able to cope last night.

"Oi! Naruto! What's up man, you look like shit!" Kiba, one of Naruto's childhood friends, called out to him with a wave.

"Nice greeting mutt-face. FYI, I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Oh really…did the fairies finally attack ya', did they?" Kiba laughed.

"No, and if they hear you call em' that you'll be flat on your face." Naruto jeered.

Kiba backed off. "Shit, man, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend just cheated on me…and I don't think she knows that I know." Naruto stated dully as he took his seat in homeroom class.

"Oh…that sucks. Do you want me too…"

"Kill her? Torture her? Emotionally scar her? No thanks. Sasuke, Deidara and I totally went over those plans already."

Kiba laughed. "I'm surprised Sasuke didn't go through with it though…his idea was the killing one wasn't it." Kiba joked.

"How'd you know?" a very dark and familiar voice sounded from behind the two boys.

"SHIT! Man don't do that! You scared the hell outta' me!" Kiba yelled as Sasuke smirked in superiority.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard. Sleep well?" Naruto questioned.

"Beautifully as always. You didn't obviously. Deidara sends his sincerest apologises."

"Well that makes me feel so much better!" Naruto said sarcastically before bursting out in laughter, finally smiling for the first time this morning.

Sasuke smiled back.

"Oh, hi Kakashi sensei! What a surprise to see you in early today! And yes! Naruto and Sasuke ARE totally having a gay moment together!" Kiba yelled out.

Sasuke froze and slowly turned his head around…only to see no one there.

"KIBA YOU FUCKER! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU STUPID MUTT! YOU SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF ME!" Sasuke screeched as he lunged forward at the dog loving boy.

It was common knowledge between Sasuke's friends that Sasuke did indeed have a huge crush on their homeroom, English, and history teacher; Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was only 20 years old and had finished primary school, high school and university all early. He was renowned as a prodigy and a genius and many people believed that it was a waste of his talents to be teaching a bunch of bratty high school students but he always argued that it was something he wanted to do. And since he was only 20 that made him only 4 years older than Sasuke, since Sasuke was now 16. Which, in Sasukes mind, wasn't that big of an age gap. 'It could have been worse!' Sasuke would always argue, and his friends had to agree.

"Oi, Sasuke, Kiba. Brake it up would you or I'll send you to detention." A lazy yet authoritative voice rang through out the class room.

Kiba laughed loudly as Sasuke went silent and bright red.

"Yes sir." Sasuke answered, not once looking up, and took a seat next to Naruto who was also laughing quite loudly.

The class began to settle down and just as Kakashi was about to take the roll the door suddenly opened and in stepped Sakura Haruno …the last person Naruto wanted to see right now.

She caught a glimpse of him instantly, and he momentarily cursed his blonde hair and blue eyes, as she made her way over to him.

"Sorry I'm late sensei! I have an awesome excuse, but the note that my parents wrote me totally got lost while I was running over here." She explained as she pushed Kiba out of his seat and sat down next to her 'beloved' Naruto.

"Funny, you don't look to puffed…" Kiba growled before picking up his things and moving to sit next to Sasuke as Sakura smiled sweetly.

Kakashi nodded and began to read out the role. Each day Kakashi would read out the role but he would always come up with some clever nickname for each student and that nickname would stay until a new, more obscene, nickname was found.

Today was no different.

"Shino the creep?"

"Present."

"Ghost-girl?!"

"He-here…" Hinata stuttered.

"Ino-piggo."

"Here… resentfully ."

"Hmm, You've been Ino-piggo for too long Ino-chan…hmm…lets see…how about Barbie! Yes Barbie shall be you from now on."

"Thanks…I think…"

"Ok. Dog-boy!"

"HERE!" Kiba answered happily. Unlike most people Kiba actually liked his nickname very much.

"Foxy?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here, you perv." Naruto answered with annoyance. 'What does Sasuke see in that guy…then again, Sasuke's choice in guys completely sucks…I mean he liked me for a while there…poor boy…' Naruto thought with a silent laugh.

"Good, good! Ok, Pink-thing!"

"Here sensei!" Sakura waved with a cheeky smile as Kakashi shuddered.

"Pretty boy?"

"Yes." Neji answered with a deep frown.

"Saucy minx?"

Sasuke raised his hand. He currently had his head resting on his arm which was resting, quite comfortably, on the table.

Kakashi grinned. It was well known that Sasuke was Kakashi's **favourite** student.

"Hey! Why is Sasuke saucy minx?! I want to have a cool name like that!" Sakura yelled. Everyday, in every class they had together, Sakura would always complain that Sasuke was being favoured over her and every day Kakashi would have to explain everything he did.

"Come on! We all know about Sasukes habit of dressing skimpily and kinkily whenever he's in a bad mood…I am merely reflecting on that little habit of his, like I was reflecting on your habit to wear pink constantly." Kakashi answered dismissively.

Sakura seemed to calm down a little and sat back down. Meanwhile Sasuke suffered from mortal embarrassment. He hated the fact that everyone knew about his unique habit. He didn't even know why he did it or why it helped, but it did. Sasuke, feeling his mood starting to go down hill, took off his tie and undid a couple of buttons on his shirts causing half of the class, both boys and girls, to have rather massive nose bleeds.

Kakashi sighed.

"Sorry Sasuke, didn't mean to upset you or anything…ok moving on…Emo-boy?"

Gaara glared.

"Right. I guess you're here then." Kakashi sweat dropped before continuing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time and Naruto felt horrible. He had been invited to go over to the university, which was just across the street, for lunch, by Sasuke, to go and meet up with Deidara, as they usually did, but Naruto had turned them down. One reason was because he was going to brake up with Sakura, it had to be done, and the sooner the better. Another reason was because some of the uni students didn't like him very much after he had…somewhat… caused a bit of a 'ruckus' a few months back.

"Sakura…can I talk to you for a minute?" Naruto asked as politely as he could, gritting his teeth as he fake smiled.

"Cheh, Of course babe. What did you want?" She answered cheerily.

He couldn't believe the way she was acting. There was no sense of guilt or remorse…hell, he'd be surprised if he could even find a hint of emotion within her at the moment… except for that fake cheeriness of hers.

"I'm braking up with you." he said bluntly.

"Excuse me? You're what?!" Sakura asked with murderous intent, her smile suddenly much more forced.

"I said I'm dumping you."

"Ok…well I've got news for you…" Sakura began but quickly quietened down.

"You know what…forget it…you're not worth it." She said hastily before walking off.

Naruto sighed as he watched her walk off in a huff.

"Sasuke, Deidara, whatever were you two doing behind my back that made her so scared?" Naruto asked calmly with a slight smile, not yet turning around.

"Oh it was nothing really…" Sasukes thick, dark and deep voice resinated within his ears.

"Now if you don't mind NOT turning around for a minute…we have to get rid of a body, un!" Deidaras exotic and energetic voice entered his ear drums.

Naruto chuckled as he turned around. No dead body…but the was some red splotches on the floor…

'Probably better if I don't ask.' Naruto thought as he followed his friends who had begun to walk off to class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the day and Naruto was starting to feel a little better now that he had broken up with 'the bitch' as she had been dubbed by Sasuke, Deidara and Kiba.

"Oi! Sasu-cakes! Can I come stay at yours again tonight?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sorry Naru-chan, I really wish you could, but my grandfather wants to spend time with me…and you know how Iruka doesn't like you spending time with my grandfather, I still don't know why though…"

"Aw, come on! Iruka doesn't like me hanging around my own grandfather!" Naruto argued.

"Well, I guess. But still think it would be better for you to…well…not." Sasuke stood his ground.

Naruto scowled.

"Fine! I'll go stay with Dei-kun instead!"

"Ok, sounds good. How about I come over to yours tomorrow night, eh?" Sasuke compromised.

Narutos eyes lit up. "Awesome! Ok, sure! I'll ask Iruka sometime soon…"

"K. See ya." Sasuke said and was about to leave the class room when he was stoped by Kakashi.

"Oh Sasu-chan, do you have a minute?" The older man asked.

Sasuke merely nodded and Naruto gave him a wink before leaving the class room.

"Wh-what is it, did I do something wrong…I didn't fail did I?!" Sasuke asked worriedly. He wasn't usually like this…but…whenever he was around Kakashi he got extremely nervous and self conscious.

Kakashi laughed.

"Of course not. I haven't seen you get anything below an A and I can't imagine you doing anything wrong and not being smart enough to get yourself caught."

Sasuke unintentionally smirked at that. Kakashi smiled and ruffled the younger boys hair for a bit.

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me organise our history classes first class trip…it will go towards your end year mark and act as extra curriculum… kind of." Kakashi explained with a sly smile hidden behind his mask….no one really knew why he wore a mask… just that he did… and all of the time.

"You mean like… extra credit?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Exactly. Think about it, you don't have to answer straight away…"

"I'll do it." Sasuke cut him off, looking determined as ever.

"That's great! When are you available?" Kakashi asked resulting in Sasuke turning bright red.

"Wh-what?!"

"When are you available, so we can begin to work on planning the trip."

"Oh...OH! Um…how about…this Saturday?" Sasuke asked almost shyly, not daring to look Kakashi in the eye.

Kakashi gave a somewhat knowing glance before ruffling his hair again.

Sasuke scrunched up his nose before turning his head away with his classic Uchiha "hmph."

Suddenly realisation hit when Sasuke glanced over at the clock.

"Oh shit! I've got to get going. My Grandfather wants to spend time with me tonight! He was coming to pick me up!" Sasuke yelled before running out of the class room with a short;

"Goodbye Kakashi-sensei!" ringing throughout the halls.

"Bye Sasuke!" Kakashi called back, doubting that he would have heard him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke frowned as he approached the front gate of the school. His grandfather was standing out the front waiting for him next to a flashy expensive car and several body guards.

'I thought the Don of the mafia **wasn't **supposed to draw attention to himself or his family.' The brunette thought drearily.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! My favourite grandchild! How was your day at school?"

"Fine, just fine. Can we go now? Oh and Itachi is going to kill you for that favourite grandchild thing, Orochimaru-ojisan." Sasuke growled as he slowly hoped into the flashy car.

"I doubt he would even care…What's wrong Sasuke-kun? You don't seem to be your normal, silent, moody self, you're all expressive and emo…I don't like it….I don't like it at all!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he got into the passengers seat.

"Hn."

"Oh, you're feeling better?"

"No."

"Ah, well I have a surprise for you! I'm taking you to the shopping centre! I will buy you anything you want. Retail therapy, I believe it's called, the theory that shopping makes it all better."

"Aren't you a little old to be taking me shopping at the shopping centre?" Sasuke asked with a quirked eye brow.

"Old? OLD?!?!?! I am only fifty years old, Sasuke-kun."

"Hm, yes, well that still confuses me. How does a fifty year old man have a twenty one year old grandchild and sixteen year old grandchild?"

"Well I was only eighteen when I inherited the family business and they demanded I have an hire…so I adopted your mother…"

"After you killed her whole family."

"Ahem, yes, well, _**after that**_…and then when she was ten we arranged her marriage to your father and then they were sixteen and Itachi was born. They got married and when they were twenty one they had you."

"Ah, that would explain it…I always knew Itachi was a bastard…" Sasuke shrugged as he looked outside the tinted window, still in a foul mood about not being able to comfort Naruto in his time of need.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Important note - **This story may not be continued… unless people ask for it… I wrote this ages ago but I've been sick, so I don't want to continue something unless people seem to like the story… cause it's hard to get motivated to write when chronically ill. *sweatdrop*

**Also** - don't worry about the characters being a little OOC. This is because it is an AU setting and I decided to tweek the personalities a bit to suite the setting of the story … considering a lot of their ninja backgrounds wouldn't happen in real life… thus, Sakura is a bitch, Sasuke is more normal and pleasant, and Naruto isn't … no he's still kind of him. ^^. They're also older than in the series… that's why Naruto isn't as hyper as when he was twelve.


End file.
